I didnt know fire demons could do that
by Lunar Legend
Summary: Have you ever lay awake at night pondering for hours why hiei is always in such a bad mood? or how his hair stays the way it does? well its about time ya found out i think! (and got some sleep) PG 13 just to be safe R&R!


Lunar "Hey all!"

Kurama "this would be your story correct?"

Lunar "no this is just the spot for the disclaimer!"

Kurama "Oh I see"

Lunar "Yes now who should do the disclaimer? Oh I know! I challenge you, Hiei, to say a whole four words!"

Hiei "Hn."

Lunar "come on all you have to say is Disclaimer: Lunar owns nothing."

Hiei smirks

Lunar hits head repeatedly on wall

Hiei entered through kuramas bedroom window. Seeing the he was asleep he walked over to his bed.

Hiei whispers "fox"

Kurama" ....z.....z....z"

Hiei poke "fox"

Kurama "...z...z...z"

Hiei prods with sword "fox!"

Kurama "...z...z...z"

Hiei shakes "FOX!"

Kurama grunts and turns over

Hiei pours water on, slaps, puts duct tape on leg and tears off, and all other manner of waking up someone he could think of "KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurama" ...z....z....z"

Hiei "Fine" hops outside window and settles in tree

Hiei was soon fast asleep in his little tree home. Hes like a little owl or a bird or a chipmunk or a-

Kurama "please continue the story."

Lunar "oh right sorry."

Kurama gets up to get glass of water

alarm clock "3:23am"

Kurama looks at time and then out window but sees no hiei though he vaguely remembers him trying to wake him up "hmm thats odd." walks to window for further investigation and sees hiei has left his katana behind

He soon heres footsteps approaching his door and quickly jumps back in bed as his mother comes to check in on him. When she saw all was fine she left. But the kitsune had already fallen back asleep and forgotten the hiei missingness.

_the next morning_

Kurama "Yusuke! Kuwabara!"

Yusuke "Oh hey kurama whats up?"

Kurama catches up "Sorry to bother you and I had better make this quick wouldnt what to have us late for school. But-"

Kuwabara "Oh yeah ' wouldnt want to have us late for school!!!!!!! ' hahaha! go as slow as you want I dont care how late I am!"

Yusuke "Yeah slow and steady wins the race"

Yusuke

Kurama and kuwabara ??? turn around to see keiko

Keiko holding crowbar "Yusuke you know better! youve already been late for school 4 times this week!!"

Kuwabara "gee thats everyday but today!"

Kurama, Keiko, and even unconcious yusuke sweatdrop

Kurama "well anyway last night hiei tryed to tell me something but i was asleep and then when i woke up to get a glass of water he was gone and just his katana was left in his tree. But when i woke up this morning he was back asleep in the tree. I told koenma and he said that you and yusuke should follow hiei tonight to find out where hes going. "

Kuwabara "wow thats weird. shortys probably checking out some girls at a club or some thing."

Keiko glares

And so they continued walking to school (all but yusuke who was being dragged by a rope behind keiko)

_That night_

Yusuke and kuwabara were hiding in Kuramas closest while kurama pretended to be asleep in his bed. As soon as they heard Hiei fall asleep in his tree they got out and up.

Kurama "ok now its time to watch"

So they watched and watched and watched and 36 rounds of poker later they heard something and crawled to the window.

Instead of the fire demon gracefully jumping out of the tree as he usually did he began to slide sideways off the branch while removing his katana. Then he fell from the tree and didnt catch his fall. Instead he landed head first on a rock. He causally got up and dusted hiself off. And began to walk into town.

Kurama "Well that makes perfect sense!"

Yusuke "It does?"

Kurama professer like tone and drawing it out on a white board "you see that fall caused a bump to appear on hieis head but it was hiddin under his hair. And you see that is how his hair stays the way it does. It is supported in that position but the bump in the center. Like a colum if you will."

Kuwabara "oh never thought of that."

Yusuke "of course YOU didnt your so dumb your brain probably never even registed the first word he said."

Kuwabara "it did to! i memorized the whole thing! he said that macaroni and cheese works as great hair gel so hiei puts it in his hair every morning and thats how it stays! Hmphh its not that complicated!"

Kurama and Yusuke O.o

Yusuke "wow hes even dumber than i thought."

Kurama "well you to better start following him im off to bed."

Yusuke "HOW IS THAT FAIR??"

Kurama "its perfectly fair. Koenma assigned this to you two not me. now goodnight."

And with that they were kicked out of his room. They angry pair began walking down the street behind hiei. Eventually they were lead to a very large villa in which Hiei had entered.

Kuwabara "should we go inside?"

Yusuke already inside "come on stupid!"

A couple minutes of wandering later they were eavesdropping on a conversation between hiei and an elderly women.

Kuwabara "yusuke get this cat away from me!!" (oh i think i forgot to say that there were two freakish looking alien eyed cats following them. Kurama "isnt this romanas villa?" Lunar "yes you would be right kurama. Shes from harvest moon which i said i dont own.")

Romana "just this room tonight hiei."

Hiei in a very dazed tone "ok"

Romana leaves

Hiei takes out vaccum and duster and begins to do both at the same time

Kuwabara and Yusuke look back in to see hiei cleaning "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Hiei continues

Yusuke walks in room with kuwabara and cats following "hey hiei i didnt know you were a cleaning service!!"

Hiei continues

Kuwabara "Hey shrimp listen will ya jheeze i dont wanna waste my insults on you when your not listening!"

Yusuke gets evil glint in eye "HIEI LOOK SWEET SNOW!!!"

Hiei instantly snaps awake "WHERE!"

Yusuke "oh there is none."

Hiei is still holding the leathel vaccum above his head

Kuwabara "HAHAHAHAHAH!!! shorty you should a seen ya you were sleepcleaning!!!!! it was the saddest and most hilarious thing iv ever seen!! HHAHAAHA!! all you needed was a little dress with an apron on it and youd be a maid!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

Hiei leaves

_the next day _

Koenma "ok you three thank you for investingating this case and hiei please do try to be more carfull about your cleaning we wouldnt want you to get snort rugburn from vaccuming now would we!?"

Now all in the room sported godzilla sized bumps on their heads except kurama

Kurama sweatdrop "I guess that explains why your always in such a bad mood hiei. cleaning puts every one in a bad mood. why i think its normal that-"

Scratch that, Now all had monsterous bumps upon their heads all thanks to the work of Hiei the bad-tempered fire demon.

Lunar "So what did you think of it? Good, bad, otherwise?"

Hiei "I DO NOT SLEEPCLEAN!!!!!!" pulls out katana

Lunar "i dont care weather you do or not" sees katana ummmm

katana blows up and makes pretty fireworks

Lunar munches popcorn "yes a very good show indeed! please review! I except flames cuz im the kinda person who learns from their mistakes right yusuke?"

Yusuke "sure just review to make the insane girl happy ok?"

Lunar


End file.
